Kingdom Hearts--Spiritualistic
Kingdom Hearts--Spiritualistic & Biblical Genesis Blade: Rise of The Grand Masters & Queens of The Realms of Light & Darkness / The Heart's Greatest Weapon In Existence & The Road To The Eternal Light & New Millennium for All Worlds This is a remake of Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and Fenrir are the main protagonists of the story. Aqua & Fenrir are The granddaughters of The Grand Masters of The Realms of Light & Darkness: Selena Licht & Keira Dunkelheit Symbiosis Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Neo Sailor Soldiers & Maximus Generals Members *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Sakura Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Storm Blade Maximus'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Digi Destined / Fusion Generals Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bear'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Asura Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Haiku Kakabishimoto & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Autobots Prime / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Five Ships Alliance Gundam Pilots Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihouin'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozouke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Yoshino Ikumi Hanamato Kasumioji'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Kukaku Shiba '' *''Riruka Mari Okami Tsukabishimoto'' *''Naomi Yami Shikinami Hikari Yamamoto'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Miles Tails Prower'' *''Knuckles The Echidna'' *''Amy Rose'' *''Cream The Rabbit'' **''Cheese The Chao'' *''Big The Cat'' *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' *''Rouge The Bat'' *''E-123 Omega'' *''Vector The Crocodile'' *''Espio The Chameleon'' *''Charmy Bee'' *''Blaze The Cat'' *''Silver The Hedgehog'' *''Azure The Dragon'' *''Jet The Hawk'' *''Wave The Swallow'' *''Storm The Albatross'' Justice League Founding Members *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Flash'' *''Cyborg'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Aquaman'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Hawkgirl'' Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' ThunderCats Section 13 & The J Team Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. They can rival The Espadas and The Sterm Ritters. Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions